Graduation Day
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: The one day that every single young adult looks forward has arrived at Tranquility High and it's going to be a day that no one will ever forget. Graduation Day! **One Shot**


**Title: **Graduation Day

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **K for some crude humor.

**Summary: **The one day that every single young adult looks forward has arrived at Tranquility High and it's going to be a day that no one will ever forget. Graduation Day! **One Shot**

* * *

**~~Graduation Day~~**

* * *

Before this day had even came, there had been a lot to do to make sure it turned out to be a success. Lists had to be made and invitations had to be sent out to those that the young adults had wanted to show up on their very special day. Decorations had to be made and put up. Speeches had to be written by the honoree students, which came as a shock to a certain nerdy one who never would have guessed that he would have to give an honor speech.

There was a lot to do, that was for certain.

Let's recap.

A week before the big Graduation Day, all four friends had made up their minds about who they were going to invite to their Graduation Day and already several invitations had been sent out to relatives or distant friends. But they all had agreed that they would personally deliver their special invitations to their honoree guests. It was true that all four's honoree guest list looked exactly alike and they all had the same names on their lists. And finding that out, each four best friends decided to deliver their honoree invitations to the invitees, their selves. What was funnier about the entire situation, some of those guests ended up staring blankly at them when they received the Graduation invitations. They had no clue what a Graduation was.

"What...what in the name of Primus is Graduation?" The Autobot slash Decepticon Seeker had asked when he received all four folded up pieces of paper that all four; Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Dawn placed into his claws, all trying not to laugh at the look on his face. Jetfire was not the only one staring down at the papers, looking very curious. Quite a few of the Autobots were looking at them curiously.

With a shrug, Dawn tried to answer at her best. "It's...it's kind of like a celebration where students finally finish their first step in the real world. After all of the classes we've taken, we're finally stepping out into the real world with the skills we've achieved." She explained.

Nodding with an understanding look, Jetfire held up the papers and studied them while Mikaela smiled at her friend. "I see you're getting better at explaining things to the Autobots, Dawn. I take it you've been practicing with a certain double-blader?" She asked, almost slyly.

Dawn's cheeks flared up red as she looked wide eyed at her. "I do-don't know what you're talking about, Mikaela!" She said, her voice stammering just a little.

Sam, Mikaela, Trent, Anya and Elena all laughed as they watched how flustered Dawn was getting. They knew very well how to get her all nervous and stumbling over her words. All they had to do was mention a certain Autobot who handled two blades and who happened to be called her boyfriend.

"Hey! Look! There's Sides!" Trent exclaimed pointing off behind Dawn.

As expected, the pretty brunette perked up brightly and turned around to see where he was pointing at. However, seeing that Sideswipe was not there, she had to turn back and glare at the former jock for his teasing. "Trent! I hate you!" She snarled at him, her fists balled tightly while everyone in the room was roaring with laughter.

Anya shook her head as she lightly smacked Trent's arm, giving him a playful scowling look. "Trent, stop being mean to Dawn. It's not her fault that she always gets all floaty when Sides is around." She said, teasingly.

"Shut up." Dawn moaned, burying her bright red face into her hands.

"Hey, look. It is Sideswipe." Sam said, sounding a little more innocently.

It still didn't stop Dawn from looking up at him and glaring. She, obviously, thought he was teasing her like Trent had. "Sam! I'm going to hit you again! You guys need to stop teasing me about Sides! Yes, I love him! I desperately, soulfully, entirely love Sideswipe! But seriously! Do you have to make me squirm every time you mention his name?" She grumped as she brandished a fist at her friend.

Sam yelped in terror before diving behind Mikaela, who was rolling her eyes as she folded her arms and let out a sigh. "I mean it! I mean it!" He cried out, pointing a finger to somewhere behind Dawn.

But before Dawn could even turn around to see where he was pointing, a rather large hand wrapped around her waist as someone started snickering as he lift her up, earning a loud squeak from her. "Heh, I love you too, Sunrise." Sideswipe remarked as lift her up, moving her close to his chest plate.

Dawn's face went ever redder, if possible as she looked wide eyed up at her robotic boyfriend. She couldn't believe it. Sam had actually been telling the truth and there she was, ranting and raving about how much she loved Sides and he had been standing right behind her the entire time. There was no way to tell how much she was embarrassed. Especially with both Sunstreaker and Flare-Up smirking evilly at her from behind Sides. All she could do was whimper and drop her head onto one of Sides' large fingers.

And it certainly didn't help when everyone in the entire room who had been listening to the entire thing started laughing.

"Anyway," Flare-Up spoke up finally deciding to move on from Dawn's embarrassing love confession for her younger brother. She looked down at the young adults, smiling. "Thank you, everyone, for this invitation to your Graduation. I will definitely be there. And so will the Arcee Sisters. They are so excited about this!"

Sunstreaker turned his eyes away from watching his twin brother share goo-goo eyes with his human girlfriend, folding his arms across his chest. "I think everyone's going to be there. Not just because we want to be there to support you four but I think everyone is very curious about this whole Graduation thing. Everyone's been asking about it. I think I've heard ten different descriptions of it." He told them.

Everyone just smiled as they nodded. "It does sound pretty interesting. I wonder if it's anything like the Ascension of Prime." Jetfire said, looking at the papers in his claws before opening a compartment in his arm and putting them inside.

The five young adults, meaning Dawn as well, finally pulling her attention from her mechfriend, frowned as they glanced at each other. Neither one knew what that was, obviously. They recognized the word ascension but they didn't recognize the meaning of it at all. "Ascension of Prime?" Trent asked as he rest his arm around Anya's waist, sharking her look. "What's that?"

"It's a ceremony we used to have back on Cybertron when an Autobot ascended to the title of Prime. More like...coronation, if you will." Sides explained. "When an Autobot becomes the Prime, we all get together so that the new Prime can recite his oaths as Prime. Take Optimus for one. When he had his Ascension of Prime, all of the Autobots gathered together as he made his Oath of Primus to swear to always fight for the good of sentient beings and protect his comrades during times of the war. He promised to lead the Autobots at the best of his skills and do his best to end the war between us and the Decepticons."

"And then we got drunk on Energon." Hot Rod remarked grinning as he joined them. "You should have seen Ironhide when he got drunk. He started singing the old battle hymns and attempted to dance with Chromia. Except, he kept tripping her with his two left feet."

"HOT ROD!" boomed Ironhide's voice from the other side of the hangar.

"Uh-oh! Gotta go!" The electric blue Porsche yelped before he took off running as fast as he could with the Weapons Specialist chasing after him. Everyone in the hanger just laughed as they watched both take off outside

Mikaela shrugged after a moment of watching Ironhide having a hell of a time trying to keep up with the Spy Changer though. "Well, that sounds something kind of close to Graduation but it's not exactly. We don't really swear oaths and all of that. We are actually rewarded with High School diplomas and GEDs, pretty much awards for all of our hard work that we put in to our education." She shrugged again with a smile on her face. "But...it is telling everyone that we are ascending to the next level. Which will be college or getting good jobs so we can build our futures." She explained.

Slowly, the Autobots began to nod as they listened to her and they were looking even more excited about the entire thing. "Speaking of colleges, has everyone even decided where they were going after high school?" Reno Banes asked as he approached with Optimus Prime carrying him. They had obviously heard what they were talking about and decided to join in.

Again, the young teens looked at one another before they shrugged. Everyone had filled out a nice load of applications and sent them off to different colleges and universities. There were quite a few that they all applied to. The only question was which ones would accept them and which ones they had applied as one another had. And if they were all accepted to at least one same college, they would make up their mind to go to the same one so that they could stay together. They all wanted to go to the same college and not be far away from each other.

So far, all of them were looking at the Weber State University in Utah since that one was offering all of them a place there.

"Weber State." All of the teens remarked at the same time, smiling at Reno.

Reno looked rather thoughtful as he rubbed his chin before nodding his approval. He knew a little about Weber State. It wasn't a bad University at all and they had great classes. "Not bad. It's somewhat close and it's a very good college. The State is somewhat friendly enough. Not a bad choice at all." He said, smiling at all of them.

All of the teens just beamed as they glanced at one another. They were glad to hear that from him. Mikaela, especially. She had been a little worried that he might say otherwise. She was very surprised that Weber State or any college was offering her a place there. She hadn't thought that she would ever accepted anywhere. But then again, she had always had good grades in Tranquility.

"Anyway, we're really excited for Graduation. We're going to have a huge party afterwards and everyone is invited!" Dawn said brightly as she sat on Sides' shoulder, hugging the side of his head. "It's going to be great!"

"Hmm." Optimus chuckled thoughtfully. "We will all be there for you, my young friends. You can count on us. I'm even having Spitfire request of Starscream to talk Megatron into staying away. So far, it seems to be working."

"I guess it's a good thing that Ol' Screamer still has a crush on Spit then. Otherwise he probably wouldn't do it." Hot Rod said shooting the fiery red Femme a smirk, who glared at him, along with Bumblebee. They did not think it was funny at all. But it was somewhat true. Spitfire was the only reason why Starscream kept his distance most of the time. Only now and then he decided to pick a fight with the Autobots, more or less, Bumblebee. The Decepticon Seeker and the Autobot Scout seemed to have a major rivalry going on, though everyone knew there was no point. Spitfire's Spark belonged to Bumblebee and him only. They were already connected and have yet to Sparkmate.

Other than that, it seemed that the class of 2009 Graduation was going to look very good.

Especially when the day finally arrived. Everyone, mostly the Graduating teenagers, was pleased that the day was a very clear and sun-shiny day and it was looking very beautiful outside.

* * *

"I can't believe that this day has finally come!" Eliza Boyd said as she helped Dawn put her hair up into a low French bun. She was smiling brightly at her daughter as she helped her getting ready for her Graduation. She had never felt more proud of her oldest child than she did right now. "You are growing up so fast, baby girl." She sighed happily as she rest her hands on Dawn's shoulders and admired her through the mirror. "After this, I just have to wait for your wedding day to come. When is Sides going to ask you to marry him anyway?"

"MOM!" Dawn cried out, her cheeks flushing hot red as she turned and gave Eliza a wide eyed look.

Laughing, Eliza waved a hand at her daughter, shaking her head. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She teased, stepping back with her hands raised.

Dawn didn't really believe her though as she just gave her mother a scrutinized look. She knew that Eliza was only half kidding. She knew very well that her mother and her step father, Nik Boyd was already accepting the fact that one day the Autobot Warrior would someday be a part of their family, if he wasn't already. It would have been weird for other people to find out that they would have a robotic son-in-law, but they seriously didn't care. It only mattered that he would take care of their little girl; protect her and love her with his entire Spark.

"I just can't wait till you bring home some Sparklings with Sides, though." Eliza added once Dawn looked back at the mirror to fix her light green silk blouse.

"MOTHER!" Dawn gasped in horror as she once again gave her mother a wide eyed look while her face turned the same color as her blouse. The color of her face only darkened when she saw Nik standing at the doorway, laughing and nodding as if he was agreeing with Eliza. She groaned and buried her face into her hands while her parents laughed, joined by her four year old sister, who really didn't know what they were talking about. Delia was only laughing because her mother and father were.

* * *

Standing in front of the bath room mirror, Sam was attempting to do something with his hair, trying to figure out what he should do with it. He had thought about spiking it up with hair gel, though he knew that it would only get flattened again because of the Graduation caps.

Eventually he just combed it back, not going to bother with it.

Of course, the worst of that day was the fact that his mother had started bawling her eyes out from her bedroom as she tried to get ready. Judy Witwicky had always been emotional when it came to her 'Baby Boy'. She had been bawling from the night before and all through the night and then started bawling again when she woke up that morning. She had even bawled while in the shower. Sam Witwicky was just glad that no one could hear her. It was kind of embarrassing and he was sure that everyone would tease him a little.

As it was, Sam could not believe that Mr. Grant had actually asked him to give the Honoree Speech. He had never given any speeches before and so he was very nervous about doing it this time. He had written a good page speech but he was sure he could have done better. He had even read it to his father for practice. Of course, Ron Witwicky fell asleep during it. He was never good at listening to any speeches at all. So Sam wasn't even sure how he did on the speech. He felt like he was going to fall apart during the speech. Either that or throw up. He prayed that he didn't puke.

Heaving a huge sigh, Sam reached over and grabbed the paper with his speech. He figured he could practice the speech one more time before actually doing it.

"Tranquility High's Graduating Class of 2009, we've started out together as strangers..." He began, only stopping when he heard his mother crying even louder and harder. He could only groan as he slumped against the bathroom sink. "Oh, please. Mom. Get it out of your system now so you won't be crying like this at the Graduation." He begged silently to himself.

* * *

"Mikaela! Are you ready yet?" Tricia Banes called from the front room as she stood with Reno.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Mikaela called back from the bathroom. She was making last minute touch ups on her hair and makeup. She wanted to look her best for this day. It was the day that would change everything for her in her education studies. She couldn't believe that she was actually Graduating as an honor student either. She and Sam and Trent. Even Dawn had become an honor student this year and it was really pleasing.

They had been through a lot together, that was for sure. Especially during their last year in High School. Everything that happened that happened during the summer and then into the new year with Dawn and her family crisis. She was just glad that everything would be okay now. She really couldn't wait to start her college year.

If High School had been a little exciting since they met and known the Autobots, what would College be like?

"Mickey, come on! We're going to be late if you keep staring at the mirror. Don't worry! No matter what, Sam's going to think you're hot! I think you already look hot as it is and I haven't even...Ow! Sorry, Trish!" Reno yelped when he was smacked by his sister-in-law.

Laughing silently to herself, Mikaela decided it was time to get out of the bathroom and head into the front room. She didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. Especially if Reno was going to get slapped by her mother for some of his remarks. She knew he was just half joking. So she had better save him from getting slapped again.

However, she froze with growing wide eyes when she found a third person standing in the front room with them. She could not believe her eyes.

Her father, Dallas Banes was standing right next to her mother.

Slapping her hands over her mouth, Mikaela could not stop the gasp from escaping her as tears sprang to her eyes as she stared at her smiling father. She couldn't believe it! He was there! He was standing right in her living room with his wife and brother, waiting for her and dressed very nice as if he was going to the Graduation. "Da-Daddy!" She whimpered as she stared at him in shock.

Dallas Banes was a little bit of a big man. He was just as tall as Reno, with dark brown but graying hair, which was somewhat long enough into a neat small ponytail. He had deep blue eyes though, which nearly matched Mikaela's. He was dressed in a nice suit for the occasion and there were four roses in his hands. He was a handsome, big man. And he was smiling very proudly at his young lady of a daughter as he looked at her.

"Hey, Mikaela, baby. Surprise." Dallas said softly.

Mikaela hurried over and threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly as he embraced her just as tightly. "What are you doing here, Dad?" She asked, somewhat emotional.

Dallas pulled away, smiling at her. "I'm on Parole. They're letting me off so I can go to your Graduation. I'll be finishing my sentence pretty soon too. Seems that my sentence in the prison has been shortened for only one more year. Apparently it came from some guy called Simmons. You know anything about that?" He asked, frowning at her.

A wide smile spread out on Mikaela's face but she shook her head before grabbing his face and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it, daddy. Let's just go together." She told him softly, linking her hand with his and smiling at her mother and uncle, who smiled right back.

* * *

As it was, Trent was probably the only one who wasn't entirely stressing out the Graduation, really. But his parents sure were. He could hear his father actually arguing with his uncle, who had finally woken up from his nearly fatal coma after a few years. They just could never get along, could they?

"Trent, are you done yet?" His mother asked as she entered the doorway of the bath room.

Trent looked over at her and nodded with a smile. He was finished spiking his hair up. He knew that it would get ruined but he didn't really care right at the moment. He just wanted to look good for only one person and that was it. "Yeah. I'm done. What's dad doing? Still arguing with Uncle Tim?" He asked, pulling a face.

Shirley DeMarco rolled her eyes and shook her head as she leaned against the door frame. She looked highly irritated at thinking about how her husband was being right now. "Yes. But he'll knock it off soon if I have anything to say about it." She smiled faintly. "I think he's only arguing with Tim is because he missed him. I just cannot believe after all these years, Tim has finally came back to us. I'm so glad that he pulled out of his coma." She stated.

Smiling, Trent nodded as he turned and faced his mother, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah. Elena's really happy about it. She hasn't stopped making him and Aunt Deanna breakfast every morning." He told her.

"Hmm. I'm really glad Deanna has finally gotten over her alcohol problem. I'm so proud of her for deciding that she needed to stop drinking and actually be Elena's mother for a change." Shirley stated, before sighing. "Not that she hasn't been to Elena. It's just...she left that girl alone and to cope with what happened by herself for too long. I won't say that it wasn't Elena's fault..."

"Mom." Trent now spoke, warningly. "Don't say that it was Elena's fault for what happened to Uncle Tim. It was the guy who hit him whose fault it was. Elena was extremely stressed out because of the fight she had with Tim and she needed to get away."

Shirley shook her head as she heaved another sigh. "Trent, she shouldn't have took the car in the first place. If she wouldn't..." She was saying.

Trent frowned at her, shaking his head. "Mom, I know she shouldn't have taken the Lotus. But that's like saying it's my fault that I got sick and tired of football and decided to quit and blowing Dad's dreams of me becoming a football player. Elena was thirteen years old and she was stressed out because she was sick of her school mates always trying to stab her in the back. She wanted to get out of that All Girl's School and actually be in a normal school. She wanted to meet boys and make friends out of them. She wants to have a variety of friends. Not just a bunch of rich bratty daddy's girls who think they can do whatever they want just because they have money." He said frowning almost sternly. "What happened to Uncle Tim was a complete accident and even he said that it was. He doesn't blame Elena and I think that we have no right to say anything otherwise."

For a moment, Shirley stared almost bewildered at her son. She had never heard him speak like this before. He had never been outspoken to her or her husband before until only recently. But in truth, as she smiled softly, it was a nice change. "I'm proud of you, Trent. You're finally growing up and being a man. You're finally sticking up for Elena when no one else would. You're finally speaking your mind." She said softly before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Trent could only smile right back at her as he hugged her back. He was just happy that his mother was finally taking his side about things. She was actually approving his decisions and it felt nice.

"Trent! Shirley! Hurry it up or we'll be late!" Roger suddenly bellowed up the stairs. "Hustle! Hustle! Hustle! Don't fumble the ball you two! We want to make this touch down!"

Both Trent and Shirley's faces fell and they were very sure that Tim, Deanna and Elena were probably sharing the same looks on their faces as they listened to the oldest DeMarco. "How much you wanna bet that Dad's just talking football talk deliberately just to annoy me?" The young Graduate grumbled and his mother laughed.

* * *

As it was, the Tranquility High School Graduation was taking place in the School football stadium, which seemed quite big enough for how many people were showing up to watch the Graduation. The Stands were packed with people coming to see their young relatives graduate from High School. And there were still people filling into the stands, all laughing and smiling at one another. A make shift stage had been brought onto the football field, surrounded with flowers and ivy vines, along with a large painted white arch and crisscrossed wall stood up on the each end where the graduates would pass through and collect their diplomas before walking down a long red carpet leading towards the home side of the field. On the large electric scoreboard, the school had hijacked it with a camera so that people could watch the screen as the speeches were made and see their relatives as they received their diplomas.

It was actually a very magnificent sight for anyone to see. They had pulled out all the stops for this Graduation.

As for the honorary guests, there were nearly a hundred padded chairs sitting all around the stage. And that was where four of the Graduates' guests were sitting with the families. They nearly had their own little block of chairs sitting directly at the end of the stage where they could take pictures of the four as they walked off the stage. All of the Autobots in their holoforms were sitting there, including some of the relatives.

The rest of their guests just sat directly behind them in the stands, looking very excited. They couldn't wait till it began. More or less, they had all found out that Sam Witwicky was giving the Honor speech, which had them laughing while he blushed heavily.

Finally the Graduation Ceremony had began and everyone was standing up as the Graduates and they had some very cheerful, celebration music playing. It wasn't the traditional Graduation that they had going. It was booming through the loud speakers all around the football field as the Graduates were sitting on a bunch of chairs on the right side of the field, why the same amount of chairs were on the left and quite empty, which the graduates would take once they received their diplomas.

There were a bunch of speeches from the Principal and a few teachers who were speaking about the students and a few other students that had been chosen to speak at the Graduation.

But finally, the last speaker came up.

Sam looked very nervous as he walked up onto the stage, dressed in the usual black Graduation robes and a golden thread hanging around his neck. He was sweating quite a bit as he moved to the stand and looked nervously around at the stands before he turned his eyes onto the honored guests and he found himself smile as he met the Autobots' holoforms' eyes. He found some courage as he glanced right at Optimus before he cleared his throat and straightened.

"Tranquility High's Graduating Class of 2009, we've started out together as strangers and slowly adapted to becoming classmates to friends. We've worked very hard for our past four years, learning everything we needed to learn to move out the door of something bigger and beyond High School." Sam then paused and glanced around before he shoved his speech card to the side, deciding not to read from them. He smiled his geeky like smile as he leaned against the podium and shook his head.

"You know, I never would guessed that Mr. Grant would ever ask me to make the Honor speech. It came as a bigger surprise to me than it did anyone else. When I started High School, here, at Tranquility High, I was a nobody. No one knew who I was. No one knew my name, more or less, people could not pronounce my last name right. They still can't." There were a few chuckles in the audience, including Ron Witwicky as he shook his head next to Judy. "Still, I went through school, trying my best to keep my grades up and get some attention from other kids. I did some stuff to try and stand out and it always blew up in my face. But if wasn't for something that happened last year, I would have never been up here, giving this speech. I would be one of those who would say hurry it up and get this over with because school blows. But I owe everything I am now to the greatest people in the universe. My parents, my beautiful girlfriend." He paused to look directly over at Mikaela who smiled sweetly at him. His eyes flickered over to Trent. "My biggest high school rival became my best friend. And I made up with one of my best friends who I almost forgot until recently." Dawn Jade Adams smiled up at him, shaking her head at him. Sam then turned his attention onto the crowd in front of him and smiled at the Autobots, almost grandly. "I made some of the greatest friends in the entire universe. They are the greatest people who sacrificing everything in their lives to fight for what's right. All because of us, the future Generation." Sam shrugged lightly and folded his hands back together in front of him. "There's this family motto that my great great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky started. No Sacrifice, No Victory. It wasn't until just last year did I really realize that's one of the greatest sayings that I've ever heard." He looked around at the other Graduates, some smiling, some not even caring.

"A lot of us sacrificed a lot during our High School years to get where we are now. We sacrificed some things in our own lives to get where we are now. And now, we're victorious. We are the Class of 2009 of Tranquility High School. And that is something that we should be so proud of! Because we are victorious for the sacrifices we made! And we did it together!"

Cheers and applause exploded from the Graduates; most of them anyway. And they were joined by the hundreds surrounding them in the stands and even in the honor seats. A lot of people stood up, throwing their fists into the air and cheering for Sam's speech.

And finally, the Diplomas were being handed out and names were being called out by Mr. Grant. He shook everyone's hands and received a few hugs from some of his favorites. He even received a hug from Dawn and Mikaela, which he blushed at. But it was a very great ceremony and everyone in the football stadium was applauding and whistling as each name was called. The loudest cheering for Sam, Mikaela, Dawn and Trent being the twins, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and even Flare-Up. It was great.

After the ceremony was over, the four went to mingle with their families and friends, being congratulated by each and every one of them.

Of course, there did have to be that one perk, or in the teenagers' opinion, **jerk**!

"Well, at least we can see that the Emo Girl can actually do one thing right. I am so surprised that you actually graduated, Doughnut Girl." Came the snarky voice of James Westley from somewhere behind them.

Several faces fell and eyes narrowed nastily as Dawn turned to glare at Westley with her friends. She had not wanted to hear from this jerk on her big day. He had been very quiet for the rest of the year except for a few jibes from him now and then. But right now, during her Graduation, he was trying to make her feel bad. She felt grateful for Sides and Sunny as they positioned their selves at each of her sides to glare at the bully, giving him nasty looks.

A few frowns appeared on some of the other Autobots' faces as they looked at the former high school bully as he sneered directly at Dawn. None of them understood much about this guy, for their young friends didn't really say much about him. They only knew that someone had picked on her a few times. But that was it.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Westley!" Trent snapped, glaring at his ex-best friend. "You leave Dawn alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

Westley, and some of his friends, merely sneered at the former jock as they tried to look tough. "Pesh. So says you, loser. I can't believe you actually ditched us for those geeks, Trent." The bully said, snottily. "I never thought you would turn into one, yourself."

Dawn had to catch both Sides and Sunny's arms when they began to growl and take a step forward to do something about Westley. She shook her head at them, rolling her eyes. She knew very well that it was all just bark and no bite from Westley. "Don't, guys. He's so not worth the trouble." She tried to tell them soothingly. They didn't move but still glared at the jerk.

"Heh, like you're worth anything, Adams." Westley sneered. "There's still one thing I gotta know. A lot of us had a bet going around but we still don't know who wins the pool. So maybe you could tell us. Are you screwing both of those guys at the same time or are you doing it behind their backs?" He nodded pointing to the twins.

"OH! THAT'S IT!" Sunny roared, his eyes flashing brightly like blue furious flames. He shot forward, with a fist raised. And he would have made it too if Ironhide hadn't thrown an arm around his chest and held him back, though he looked like he was about to do it himself.

But before any of the twins, Sam or even Trent could reach Westley to cause him so much pain, a wrinkled hand snatched the bully's ear and gave a light pull making him yelp and everyone stopping dead in their tracks.

It was a very old woman who was gripping Westley's ear.

And boy, did she look mad!

"James Juniper Westley! Who in the right mind taught you to say such vulgar things to a lady? I know that I sure didn't! If you don't watch your mouth, young man, I will shove a bar of soap in your mouth and you will keep it there all night if I tell you that you have to! You will be eating soap all night long during your graduation party if I tell you to!" The old woman snapped as she pulled his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Granny! That hurts!" Westley screeched, trying to bend down a little because he was much taller than the old woman.

"Good, boy! You deserve it! I did not raise you to speak like that to a pretty young woman!" The old woman, obviously Westley's grandmother snapped before she looked apologetically to Dawn and everyone else. "Excuse me for my grandson's disgusting language. I'm afraid he gets that crud from his no good father! He thinks he can bully his way through anything and if it weren't for me, he'd be in worst for wear. Now if you excuse us, I believe I need to have a word with this boy of mine!"

And then Granny Westley dragged Westley off through the crowd, ignoring the looks she was getting or the yelps that the jerk was sprouting out.

"Hey, Westley! I thought Juniper was a girl's name!" Sam just had to call after him, earning a light slap from his mother, even though she was fighting a smile like everyone else.

"It is!" The old woman called back cheerfully as Westley tried to turn and glare at Sam for his remark. And she cackled as she ended up having to give her grandson's ear a light tug when he tried to go back to start something with Sam. With her, everyone who heard that bit about Westley had to crack up.

Eliza Boyd and Nik both made scowling faces as they looked at Dawn, who was doing her best to calming a very furious Sideswipe down by rubbing his chest soothingly. She even had to rub Sunny's arm to keep him from losing his head while Ironhide had to keep an arm around his chest. "Oh! That Westley boy! What nerve does he have to say such things to my daughter?" The angry woman asked, her arm clutching tightly to her husband's.

Dawn turned and shook her head, forcing a smile. "It's okay, mom. It's just drabble from a jerk. It's not like we don't know better, right?" She said, leaning into Sides' arms.

"Heh, you got that right." The beautiful dark haired holoform of Chromia said as she still glared after the bully. "We all know better. Dawn's done a whole lot more than the piece of slag has ever done. She's something special, just like all of these kids are."

Dawn smiled thankfully to Chromia before she looked up into Sides' eyes, which he was looking at her with some concern. "Don't let him get to you, Sides. I won't. I don't have to deal with him any more now that I'm out of High School. This is the last time I will ever see him." She told him gently before lightly pulling his head down and kissing him.

That made Sides melt into a more calm mood as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"Awww!" Eliza cooed brightly as she clutched onto a grinning Nik's arm. She, like everyone, was smiling as they watched the exchange. "That's just so heart whelming! Sides, when are you going to ask her to marry you!"

Her face flushing bright red, along with Sides', Dawn jerked away from him and looked wild eyed at her mother, while everyone just burst into laughter, thinking it was hilarious. "MOM!" She screamed in horror. That just caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Enough of the gushy stuff!" Hot Rod cheered, throwing his fists into the air. "It's time to Par-Tay! Party, party, party, party!" And even Cliffjumper joined in with his chants, while everyone just smiled as they headed towards the parking lot. They could hear the Electric Blue Porsche booming out party music, and starting to rock a little.

Other than the confrontation with James Juniper Westley, it was the greatest Graduation Day ever for Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Dawn. They were all looking forward to College now, knowing that it would probably be just as exciting as High School had been. Especially when their lives were mingled with giant alien robots from a Planet called Cybertron, fighting in an Intergalactic War that would decide the fate of humankind. But at least, they would do it together.


End file.
